<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Less Halloween, A Little More Trick Or Treat by BadSideOf45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222100">A Little Less Halloween, A Little More Trick Or Treat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSideOf45/pseuds/BadSideOf45'>BadSideOf45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Halloween, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Ending, Surprise Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadSideOf45/pseuds/BadSideOf45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete throws a last-minute housewarming party on Halloween, ruining Patrick's plans for a quiet night in.<br/>But it is soon revealed that for these two lovers All Hallow's Eve holds the promise of both trick AND treat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe Trohman/Marie Trohman, Linda Ignarro/Spencer Smith, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick Or Pete 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Less Halloween, A Little More Trick Or Treat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A small token of my esteem for All of the Amazing Writers in This Niche.</p><p>Hope you enjoy this simple little Halloween story.</p><p>This story is a work of complete fiction and no disrespect is meant towards the characters or their families.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick was grumbling under his breath as he cleaned the living room.</p><p>He was aggressively dusting the furniture and calling his boyfriend of five years every name in the book.</p><p>Pete had called half an hour ago to let Patrick know that he had invited a couple of people over for a last-minute housewarming party.</p><p>Patrick was upset; he had been looking forward to being alone with Pete tonight.</p><p>It was their first Halloween in their new house, and he had wanted to spend the evening with Pete watching Nightmare Before Christmas (under a quilt, hopefully encouraging some heavy petting) between handing out candy to trick-or-treaters.</p><p>But now Pete’s impulsivity had ruined his plan.</p><p>As he begrudgingly Swiffered the wood floors, Patrick put on some Bowie as his thoughts drifted back to how he had met his boyfriend.</p><p>-------</p><p>Five years ago, Patrick had been working as a backing musician at a small studio in L.A., filling in on drums or guitar whenever he was needed.  </p><p>During his spare time, and after the studio had closed for the night, Patrick would stay and try to capture the true essence of the various melodies and hooks that played repeatedly in his mind.</p><p>One night Butch, a producer at the studio, overheard Patrick playing a catchy hook.  He leaned in to ask Patrick who he was writing for, and after much insistance, he assured Butch he was composing for his own gratification.</p><p>The next day, Butch met with his good friend Pete for lunch.</p><p>Pete had a reputation in Los Angeles for being a brilliant yet uncompromising lyricist.</p><p>The truth was, he had yet to find a musician who could weave their music, along with the joy, hope, despair, and pain his words invoked, into a tapestry of meaningful songs.</p><p>Butch told Pete about Patrick’s exceptional talent for creating melodies, and, while Pete was skeptical, he agreed to return to the studio with Butch to meet Patrick.</p><p>As they were approaching a practice room, Pete heard a piano melody so inspiring and electrifying it drew him to the door.</p><p>He opened the door and saw a small man at the piano. He was very attractive; pale fingers dancing over the keys, reddish-blonde hair peeking out from under a fedora, bluish green eyes crinkled at the corners in concentration.</p><p>Butch called Patrick’s name, and he turned to find his friend with a dark haired, amber eyed man who was smiling widely at him.</p><p>Pete knew instantly he had found his partner both in music and in life.</p><p>It took a few weeks to convince Patrick to work with him creatively, and almost half a year to get Patrick to admit his love for the talented songwriter.</p><p>Soon after they had met, Pete and Patrick began churning out hit songs, content on being the creative force behind various singers’ albums.</p><p>They had been living both in the studio and out of each other's apartments for four years when they decided to move in together.</p><p>-------</p><p>Patrick smiled to himself as he put the Swiffer away and looked at his phone.</p><p>The message from Pete said the guests would start arriving at eight o’clock, and it was currently seven.</p><p>Patrick only had time to do one of two things: clean the kitchen, or take a shower and get ready.</p><p>The doorbell rang and when Patrick answered, a cluster of women with tshirts advertising a catering business stood on the front porch, arms laden with platters of food and bottles of wine.</p><p>Patrick let them in, showed them the kitchen, and excused himself to get ready.</p><p>The doorbell rang again, unveiling Patrick and Pete’s first trick-or-treaters at their new house.</p><p>Patrick felt a little disheartened as he placed full-size Hershey bars in the plastic orange pumpkins of a small Doc McStuffins, a larger transformer, and a baby princess in a stroller.</p><p>As they hurried down the sidewalk, Patrick heard the echo of trick-or-treaters’ happy voices calling for candy throughout their new neighborhood.</p><p>Patrick closed the door and hurried up to the master bedroom, taking a well-earned shower, and toweling off before dressing in tight black jeans, a maroon shirt, a gray cardigan, and his favorite black fedora.</p><p>Comfortable yet stylish - Pete would be proud.</p><p>As Patrick was heading down the stairs, the doorbell rang.</p><p>He crossed the entryway and opened the door to reveal Patrick’s best friend Joe and his wife Marie.</p><p>Joe was holding a black and white polka dotted present.</p><p>Pete hadn’t said anything about gifts, but it was thoughtful of their friends to bring them something to make their house more of a home.</p><p>They all stood around and made small talk until the doorbell rang a few minutes later.</p><p>Standing on the other side of the door were Spencer, one of Pete’s best friends, and his wife Linda.</p><p>Spencer handed an orange-striped present to Patrick and followed Patrick into the living room, where Patrick placed the presents on the coffee table before turning and chatting with his guests.</p><p>Patrick grabbed a canape from a passing tray and wondered what could be keeping Pete from his own party.</p><p>The caterers were beginning to bring out glasses of wine when there was a knock on the front door.</p><p>Patrick excused himself from his guests and quickly made his way to the door, opening it and ushering in their close friend Brendon and his wife Sarah.</p><p>Brendon was holding a purple and orange striped present.</p><p>The present was placed along with the others on the coffee table, and Patrick decided to put on a Halloween-themed playlist of songs Pete had made a few years ago.</p><p>Patrick had just made sure that all the guests were comfortable before the doorbell rang.</p><p>Patrick was going to have to beg Pete for another sound to announce guests instead of the horribly grating “Ding-dong” he was beginning to despise.</p><p>He found Travie McCoy finishing up a cigarette on the front porch before entering the house. He fist bumped Patrick and handed him a purple wrapped package. He wandered through the doorway, immediately zeroing in the platters of food scattered among the living and dining rooms.</p><p>Patrick just shook his head and grinned.  He walked through the entryway and stood leaning on the doorway to the living room, grateful that he and Pete had such a wonderful group of kind, loyal, and unique friends.</p><p>He was just about to call Pete and find out if he was going to actually attend his own party when he heard a quiet knock on the door.</p><p>Their good friend Andy was on the porch, holding a purple and black polka dotted present.  He made his excuses to Patrick for his absent girlfriend before heading into the living room to join the others.</p><p>Andy saw the food trays, and asked Patrick if any vegan and non-alcoholic options were available.</p><p>Patrick told his friend he would look into it, heading to the kitchen immediately, asking the caterers if his boyfriend had requested vegan options for their friends.</p><p>After checking her email, the head caterer assured Patrick that there was a wide variety of vegan options among the hors d'oeuvres.</p><p>Patrick asked that non-alcoholic drinks be brought into the living room before heading back to rejoin the intimate, festive party.</p><p>-------</p><p>Strange, Patrick thought as he opened the door from the kitchen to the entryway.  The lights hadn’t been that dim when he had left a few minutes before.</p><p>He began to round the doorway into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks, all thoughts draining from his mind as his hand flew up to his mouth.</p><p>The overhead lights had been turned off. Large candles graced almost every free surface of the living room, giving it an ethereal, magical glow.</p><p>It reminded him of the special way only Pete could make him feel.</p><p>His eyes came to land on his friends, who were standing in a line in front of the coffee table.</p><p>Joe, Spencer, Brendon, Travie, and Andy had the presents they had brought in their hands.</p><p>Slowly they turned the boxes to reveal the bottom of each package.</p><p>On each package, in Pete’s handwriting, was a word.</p><p>All five words created a phrase that took Patrick’s breath away.</p><p>PATRICK WILL YOU MARRY ME?</p><p>Patrick felt hot tears fall onto his cheeks as his friends stood beaming at him.</p><p>As Patrick was about to ask for Pete, the doorbell rang.</p><p>Patrick ran to the door, tears streaming down his face, followed at a polite distance by his and Pete’s closest friends.</p><p>He opened the door quickly, but saw nothing at first.</p><p>Then he looked down.</p><p>There, on bended knee, holding a velvet box with a platinum band nestled inside, was Pete.</p><p>He was grinning, dressed in Patrick’s favorite outfit of faded denim jeans and a Ronin hoodie, eyes sparkling and gorgeous soft hair flowing over his shoulders.</p><p>A pair of bright red devil horns sat on Pete’s head, completing the look.</p><p>Before Pete could say anything, Patrick was on his knees, kissing Pete through both their tears and saying yes over and over again.</p><p>Behind them, their friends cheered and called out their congratulations.</p><p>Pete slipped the ring onto Patrick’s left hand before wrapping his arm around his fiancee's waist, pulling him to his feet and ushering him back into the house.</p><p>Patrick and Pete received a hug from each of their friends before the party resumed.</p><p>Later, as Pete was talking to Spencer and Travie about DJing in a downtown club before Thanksgiving, Patrick smiled to himself at the cleverness of Pete’s “trick”.</p><p>When Pete and Patrick had said goodbye and closed the door on their last guest, Patrick turned to his soon-to-be husband and gave him a long, deep kiss full of promises.</p><p>Patrick grabbed Pete’s hand and led him upstairs to their room, the assurance of the "treat" yet to come lingering on Pete’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>